Breaking Love
by CindyLynette2007
Summary: I can't believe this is happening. Let's just say I'm not that normal, I'm getting married in a month, Jacob, my werewolf friend, hates me, Charlie won't say a word to me, and most of all I'm going to become a vampire. M for later chapters. BxE!
1. All The Same

Okay guys I am back. I published a story called First Kiss and it was doing pretty good. After chapter two it wouldn't let me add any chapters at all. I had to delete the story. Now I am making a totally different story... I have been trying to find a good story to read where they are vampires but the only stories i can really find they are human... So this story is going to be a vampire story. I had a weird dream the other night of what really would happen in Breaking Dawn so this is my version of it...

I was going to name it Breaking Dawn but then i decided on ...

**Breaking Love**

(no Bella and Edward will not break up but a lot of love will be breaking in my story)

* * *

This is where Eclipse left off with the couple.

Bella's Pov

I was ready for this. Nothing in the world could stop me from marrying Edward, not even my father.

I was counting m steps until I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder. We were now in front of my door. I went to open my door but he stopped me. I opened my mouth to say something but my lips were now covered with his. His cold hands traveled up to caress my face. My world was spinning around me but before I passed out Edward released his lips from mine.

He smiled and opened the door that lead us to an evil dangerous monster also known as Charlie.

I heard Charlie fumbling around in the kitchen mumbling curses under his breath. I coughed causing his to jump and hit his head on freezer door. Edward and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward lead me to the table, pulling out a chair for me. I sat down at the same time Charlie did.

Charlie eyed us both and waited for one of us to speak.

"Sir I have come here to do the right thing and ask for your blessing to have your daughters hand in marriage." Edward spoke so smoothly I wasn't sure my dad could even say no.

Charlies face started to turn red, "Your not even in college yet, neither of you have a job, and you just graduated. Your too young."

"Dad, we are going to college in Alaska, Edward has a job as Carlisles assistant and earns 17 an hour. I do know we are young dad but Edward is the love of my life. I know I am going to marry him so why should I wait. I don't have forever to live!" I wanted to laugh at that last sentence but kept my face serious.

"Your just going to make the same mistake I made with your mother Bella! Dammit why can't you see that? How do you know he won't leave you again Bells?"

His words dug deep into Edward making him speak out for himself. " I'm sorry sir but your mistaken. I love your daughter so much I would die for her. I was lost until the day I saw Bella. Yes your right I did leave her, but did I come back? I'm not perfect and I'm not good enough for your daughter but we are still in love. I came to ask for your blessings. I do plan on marrying her with you there or not. Now I'm going to go up to Bella's room to start packing."

My dad didn't have a chance to reply for Edward was already out of his seat and out of the room.

"Charlie... I have to go pack. I will be done moving out by the end of the week. I will still come by to visit you. I'm 18 and you can't really do anything about this. I love you dad." With that said I handed him the wedding the invitation and headed upstairs.

The Next day

I woke up and looked to my side. Edward wasn't cuddled up to me but instead he sitting up.

"Edward?"

He turned around and looked at me. His eyes held sadness and pain.

"Bella...why?"

"Edward?" I reached for him and he pulled away.

"I think that...your making a mistake. "

Suddenly the clock hit 8 and my radio started going off. I heard a song so familiar to this situation that I could even tell Edward noticed it as well.

_I dont mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I dont care  
As long as you're here  
_

It was kinda funny how one song could mean so much to Edward and I.

"Turn it off."

"No just talk to me Edward."

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same_

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am

I waited for him to talk as I listened to this song. I couldn't take it any longer. I crawled over to Edward and sat on his lap. He put his head on my chest and started to take in my scent. I felt his lips brush against the top of my tank-top.

_I dont mind, I dont care  
As long as you're here_

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same

He picked me up and sat me back on the bed. I didn't want him to leave but then he started to slowly climb on top of me leaving a trail of kisses along the way. I shivered at his touch. He layed on top of me not putting any weight on me. He kept his head nuzzled into my shoulder and breathed deeply.

_Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same_

_In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same_

_Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same_

_That was 'All the Same' by Sick Puppies..._

He started kissing my collarbone making me moan.

"Edward," I breathed, "The only mistake I am making right now is not kissing you."

I felt his lips on mine. His actions were hungry for me. I arched my back and kissed him deeper. In the next second I was on top of Edward with my hands searching his bare chest. I felt him lift up my shirt and I held up my arms with no argument.

I stopped to breath for a second but Edward held no mercy and started kissing me when I had only had on breath. Right now there was no one else but Edward and I. I felt my shorts coming off and my underwear soon following. I reached to take off Edward's pant but he had me by the wrist pinning me down. Within the next minute I was completely naked.

Edward being Edward never looked down. I suddenly remembered that I wanted to wait. We only had month to go before the wedding. I was about to mention so but then Edward broke our kiss and smiled at me.

"Now you didn't actually think I would go so far today did you? Silly human." I had no clue what he was talking about until I realized I was being brought to the shower.

Evil evil vampire fiance.

* * *

Okay so I will update this asap. If it wont let me I will open a new name.

Also lucky reviewers might get a part in this story so leave a review and I will choose them randomly (I wont use them til chapter 3 or 4 so you have time to review :PP)


	2. Replay

* * *

Ya I know I'm updating fast! Well I'm going to start two stories cause I think I can handle it because one wil be only five chapter while this one is going to be much longer...

new story:**The Fast And the Vampirous**

Its still a big romance story but Its basically the fast and the furious. It has car races, guns, kidnapping, etc. It is going to be cool. But I want votes... **Should I start a story like that?**

* * *

_Edward being Edward never looked down. I suddenly remembered that I wanted to wait. We only had month to go before the wedding. I was about to mention so but then Edward broke our kiss and smiled at me._

_"Now you didn't actually think I would go so far today did you? Silly human." I had no clue what he was talking about until I realized I was being brought to the shower._

_Evil evil vampire fiance._

* * *

BPOV

_Emptiness. Destruction. Powerless. This cold room could do nothing to me yet what is in the room could kill me._

_One step closer and another. My fear standing before me... and my dream nowhere near..._

I woke up sweating. I just had a dream that felt so real.

I turned to look at my Edward and found a note saying he had gone hunting. I sat the note down, then looked out the window.

_Jacob_

I saw him outside of the window. Within minutes I was dressed and outside running to the spot where I had seen him. The trees around my house held deep and dark memories for me...

_"Bella we're leaving"_

_"Why now? Another year --"_

**No**

_"I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you Bella"_

**Stop**

_"My world is not for you"_

**Stop it...**

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You...don't...want me?"_

**Please**

_"No.."_

**Please just stop it...**

_"Don't"_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"If ... that's what you want."_

**GO AWAY!!**

_"Goodbye, Bella."_

_"Wait!"_

**Why...why?**

_"Take care of yourself."_

At this point I didn't even remember where I was. I looked around searching only to discover nothing.

"Jacob?"

I listened and heard nothing.

"Jacob!"

Still nothing.

"JACOB!"

This position felt so familiar to me.

"Some one..."

I saw the dreadful spot where I had said goodbye to my love.

"Edward!"

I felt alone. No one was here to help me, no one was here to save me, I was on my own, and I had to overcome and get myself out.

"EDWARD! Someone please..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started running into the woods, the same way I had done to follow Edward. I knew I was only getting myself more and more lost but I didn't care, I just wanted someone.

I finally reached a meadow, not mine and Edwards, but a smaller meadow with a different atmosphere to it.

"Jacob...please."

With that my friend was in front of me.

"Why did you run. Why did you leave." I never looked at him in the face.

He flinched, " Bella you would never understand. I just came... ca...I just came to wish you and Edward luck. Your going to need it."

I stood there trying to let what he had said sink in. What did he mean I would need it. I took a step towards him only to make him back up.

"Jacob..." Then he was gone.

Here I stood alone once again. Edward had left me once and now Jacob. The difference was clear. Jacob's leaving me did not effect me as much as Edwards did. My heart was full. Jacob didn't take a part of it.

I realized... I was ready. I was ready to let go of everyone. I would always keep them in my heart but never would they take a piece with them, only Edward had that effect on me.

I remembered I had my cell phone and reached for it in my pocket. I went to dial Edwards number but was stopped by a blue bar stating all of my hope had been lost. I cursed under my breath and went to walk out of the meadow.

Soon dark approached and I still had no clue where I was. I started to wonder why Edward had not come to me.

Jacob...

I was with a werewolf. He must have smelt the scent and accidentally followed Jacob instead of me.

"EDWARD!! ALICE!! JASPER!! EMMETT!! ROSALIE!! Someone... help me."

This was useless. What would help me get out of here. Suddenly I remembered the ethics we used to get Victoria and her army to me. I shuddered at that thought.

I looked around for a sharp rock, finding one after a minute or two. I looked away as I cut the inside of my palm. I stood up and started marking the tree's with my blood. I expected the bleeding to stop after a minute but I had cut a little deeper than planned.

I started to feel dizzy as I felt drizzling on my forehead.

"Edward..." I breathed before I had to sit down.

With the last of the blood coming from my hand I marked the tree I was leaning against. With the world spinning around me I felt my mind go blank...

.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Bella..." I felt a cool breath on my cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting beside me on his... I mean our bed. I was in his arms no more than five seconds after my eyes opened. He held my body close to him and breathed into my hair. I closed my eyes taking in the moment.

"I thought I lost you Bella..."

"What do you mean?"

"I came back and smelt him... I found a note on your pillow that was in your handwriting..." His face was pained as he handed me the note.

_Dear Edward,_

_I left to go find Jacob. I decided I wanted him and not you.  
I had a dream last night that you left me alone.  
I am still pained to this day for what you did.  
Jacob never harmed me.  
That is why I decided to be with him._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Come find me if you wish..._

I sat the note down and threw my arms around Edward. By this time I was crying. He brushed his fingers through my hair while he nuzzled into my neck.

"Edward I didn't write that. That note lies, but..." I almost slipped out the fact that I did dream a ... nightmare about him not being there.

"But what...Bella?"

"Edward... I did dream you weren't with me. Today I couldn't stop think of that time when you left me. I passed by that same spot in the forest today making all of the horrid memories return." I couldn't control my crying. Not once while I was saying this did Edward Ever let go.

He took my shoulders into his hands and made me look at him in the eyes. " Bella, love. I never intend on leaving you again. Just the thought of being away from you longer than a day makes me want to kill myself. The only time I would separate from you is if you wish for me to do so. I love you Bella. Just know that. I don't expect you to forget what I did to you. I reply that same day in my mind over and over trying to find a reason why your still with me. I have cause you so much pain yet you still remain in my arms. Please forgive me for everything I have done to you. I love you Bella Cullen..." He kissed my shoulders all the way to my chin then my lips. I gasped at this but started to kiss him back.

I broke away for a second just to say, "You were forgiven the second I saw you again. I love you Edward...so much."

After that was said he was on top of me kissing me passionately. I parted my lips hoping he would take the hint. He darted his tounge into my mouth. I froze my body to make it easier for him. I started to tangle my tongue with his. I expected to have him off of me after I did so but instead he moaned. I reacted in the worst way possible and thrusted my hips forward to his groin. This made him moan even louder but also made him dart across the room.

Trying to catch my breath I sat up. I waited for him to come back over. After a few minutes I heard him punch something.

"Edward?" I looked at his closet door which now had a hole in it, "What's wrong?"

"Bella...Jacob wrote that note. He hasn't given up yet. He still loves you..."

"No Edward I spoke to him. He wished us luck."

"Bella he is just trying to make you think that he has done nothing wrong so you can still go to him if anything happens."

I stood up and walked over to him to sit on his lap.

"Well look on the bright side..." I kissed him softly.

He smiled his crooked smile, "What's that love?"

"Nothing will ever happen to us."

* * *

Whew okay yeah so go vote on my poll or by review if I should post a story like the one mentioned before this chapter.

Love ya,

Cindy Lynette


End file.
